Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Imaging processing applications in general, and video conferencing solutions in particular, may receive or capture live video image frames from one or more cameras, compress the captured video image frames, and transmit the compressed video image frames to one or more recipients, which may then decompress the received video image frames. Today, more and more image processing applications, such as video conferences, are conducted with mobile devices over networks, which may have relatively lower bandwidth compared with traditional networks configured to support the applications using stationary devices. As such, the quality of the transmitted video, and the user experience of these applications often may not be ideal.